Just Another Day
by Sakaki-San12
Summary: The 6th school year has just begun for Harry, Ron and Hermione, and Harrys crush on Cho Chang has only gotten stronger. Will his love be returned or will it fade?
1. A Stutter Can Be The Worst Thing

Just Another Day

By: Hannah Fowler

Summer was now over for Harry and his friends, and it was time to go back to school. However, Harry, unlike Ron and Hermione, had been dreading it. For the first time in 6 years, Harry did not desire to go to Hogwarts. Throughout the summer, Ron and Hermione had been pressuring him to talk to a girl named Cho Chang. She was an attractive Chinese girl in Ravenclaw. As far as Harry thought, the most attractive girl in the school. Although she was in a grade higher then him, he didn't care. He had once asked to her to a Yule Ball, but ended up going with Pavati Patial, another pretty girl in Harry's school.

During the summer Harry had went to the burrow to visit the Weaslys and Hermoine. He loved the Weaslys; they were his favorite family. He had gone every summer so far to see them. However, the new school year was approaching and Harry was now caught packing up his belongings to set off to the Hogwarts train, 9 ¾. "Ya almost done their Harry?" Ron said slapping Harry's back.

"Yeah, just about. I still have to clean out Hedwigs cage." Harry moaned rubbing his back.

"Good 'cause were leaving in about an hour. Hermione's all done her packing, she even has that stupid cat of hers ready to go." Muttered Ron.

"Yeah, I'll be ready in a few." Harry said with great anxiety.

An hour had quickly past and Harry was all ready and packed for the train to Hogwarts. He had Hedwig in her cage and his belongings in the compartment above. As he sat in a booth with Hermione and Ron, he felt a sudden thought of anxiety. Although he tried to forget about why he was so nervous about going to school, he could not. Whenever Cho crossed his mind, he could still feel the blood rush to his head. This girl meant everything to him. He had to try to talk to her, if it was the last thing he ever did.

"You alright Harry?" Hermione said and broke Harry's daydreaming.

"Yeah, just thinking..." He sighed back to her.

"Ya want to go to the trolley and get some sweets? I'm starving." Ron moaned rubbing his stomach.

Harry looked at Ron with pleasure, "Sure, I could do with some sweets myself, thanks."

He thought that putting some food in his belly would make the worry go away, but it only made things worse. As Harry and Ron opened the door to the trolley Harry stepped dead in his tracks. It was Cho Chang. She was with a group of her friends, as usual. He looked at Ron with great fear in his eyes. "I can't do it Ron...I can't talk to her."

"Oh yes you can, just go over and say 'Hi'. She won't care. She's a girl."

In addition with that, Ron gave Harry a push towards Cho. He stepped back a few to make some space between the two of them. "H-hi, Cho." Harry said trying not to stutter.

"Hey Harry," Chow smiled, "How's it going?"

"F-fine, just f-fine," He said blushing immensely, "Just g-getting some sweets..."

Harry could feel his heart pumping at a massive rate. He was talking to Cho Chang. The love of his life.

"Awesome. I'll see you later"

Then, she turned around with her friends and walked away giggling. Harry could feel the smile on his face getting bigger as he stood there paying for his treats. His head was filled with thoughts about her. That voice of hers was like music to her ears. Never had he felt so happy in his life. Not only did he now know he could talk to Cho, but perhaps he stood a chance with her.

He and Ron soon after walked away. Harry was just waiting to tell Hermione all about there short conversation.


	2. A smile is All That Counts

Just Another Day, Ch.2

By: Hannah Fowler

"You see what Ron and I mean by talking to her?" Hermione gloated, "Its not that hard Harry."

Nevertheless, Hermione had no idea how hard it really was. Whenever Harry laid eyes on her, his soul would burst and all that mattered in the world would revolve around them. His tongue would twist and he could say nothing. In his heart he was screaming but outside there was only what he wished he could say. Harry knew he was truly in love.

"You just don't understand Hermione. It's different with Cho. I've never felt like this before." Harry breathed as he peered outside the train window.

Without warning the train had stopped and students were lining up to get off with their possessions. Harry had soon grabbed his belongings and headed off with Ron and Hermione.

Soon after, the three of them had reached the castle and were seated waiting for the first years to be sorted into their houses. Harry had before long found himself drowning out the voices around him and looking around for something to catch his attention. Moreover, it had. Sitting in the table across from the Gryffindors was the Ravenclaws. Exactly where Cho was sitting. Something had in definitely caught his attention. Harry looked over at her and thought about how lucky he was to see such a beautiful girl in the same room as him. Harry had longed to run his hands down her soft back as if to pull her forwards towards him. He had soon caught himself looking at Cho for minutes on end. Abruptly he had gotten hold of Cho's attention. She was soon looking at him as if to say 'What?' Harry wished he hadn't of done that at all. But unexpectedly, Cho had smiled at him. Harry could feel the warmth of it all filling him as if he was standing in front of a lit fire. "He had to smile back!" He thought. Harry blushed immensely and forced a smile on his face. He quickly looked down as the plates were filling with food. Harry stopped thinking about how he longed for her and sat quietly eating his supper.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked Harry with a concerned face.

"Nothing, I'm just not that hungry. I think I'll go to bed." He moaned.

Harry soon after got up from his seat and waltzed up to the Gryffindor common room. Many other students were there, chatting to each other about their summers. He walked slowly up the stairs ignoring what others had to say to him. He changed into his pajamas and was promptly in bed thinking about his day, and Cho. He closed his eyes and thought about what it would be like to be with her. At that moment, Harry was glad that he could only see his thoughts. He smiled, turned around, and fell fast asleep.


	3. Conversation in the Corridors

Just Another Day Ch.3

By: Hannah Fowler

The next morning Harry was off to the first charms class of the year. He was pleasantly surprised to find that he, Ron and Hermione were sitting together again. Throughout the class, he found that he was incredibly, distracted by the interest in Cho's smile last night. It was as if she was calling him towards her. Her smile, he thought, was so seductive. He had only wondered what her kisses felt like upon him. "Harry! Pay attention!" Whispered Hermione with great annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah, sorry...I forgot..." Murmured Harry.

Ron looked at Hermione with disgust in his eyes, "Leave the poor guy alone Hermione! He's got enough on his mind already, he doesn't need you giving him orders all the time!"

"Ron! I can defend myself thanks!" Harry yelled.

The entire class looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione. Professor Flitwick looked at Harry with an extremely angered face. "In the corridor Potter!" He yelled. Harry got up from his seat and walked over to the hallway, he looked back halfway only to see Ron and Hermione looking at him with the most astonished faces on themselves. Harry knew he had made a complete fool of himself.

Harry sat in the hallway for a half-hour and not one person was to be seen. It looked as though the school was dead. Soon enough Harry heard footsteps coming down the corridor. He had not bothered to look up to see who it was, until they said 'Hi'.

"Hi Harry" said a soft voice above.

Harry looked up to see who had started the conversation. It was Cho. Harry felt the blood rush to his head. He would rather have a 'Hi Harry' from Cho then a million from anyone else.

"H-hey Cho. Whatcha' u-up to?" He asked, slowly standing up.

"Oh, just heading off to the library. What about you?" She said while flipping her hair.

"I got in trouble...yelled at Ron," He said looking into her eyes.

"That's awful. Well, I hope you two work things out. You seem so close." She uttered.

"Yeah, I guess we are. Thanks anyway." He said smiling.

"That's good. Well I should be off. I'll talk to you later though. Tell me how things work out between you two!" She said while walking off waving at him.

"Yeah, talk to you later..." He yelled.

'Talk to you later'. Those words meant everything coming from Cho's mouth. He didn't know what to think. Everything he knew floated away, and he just focused on that one conversation. On how she walked, how she would touch her hair, and how she smiled at him...Cho, was all he could think about. Flitwick had soon opened the door and whispered, "You may come back in Potter."

"Thanks..." He whispered back.

He walked back in to see Ron and Hermione talking to each other and scowling at him. Harry summoned up all his courage and sat next to them.

"Look, I'm sorry you guys. I just needed some time to think." He whispered to them.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"About...Cho," He said looking at the both of them, "Something happened last night that got me thinking. I'll tell you all about it after class." He said.

"And Harry...I'm sorry to." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I know." Harry said laughing.


	4. Just A Step Away

Just Another Day Ch.4

By: Hannah Fowler

After charms class Harry, Ron and Hermione headed off to the dormitory to sit and have some treats Harry had bought them.

"I bet she likes ya'. Whenever girls flip their hair when there talking to ya, it means they like you." Ron said with a mouthful of candy.

"That's not true! Perhaps her hair was just in the way." Hermione interrupted.

"I don't really know. She probably thinks of me just as a friend. Most girls do." Harry sighed.

"There so hard to figure out these days..." Ron said with a concerned face.

"I'm sick of your stereotyping! None of those are true! Grow up!" Hermione yelled at them while running up the stairs.

"What's her problem?" Ron asked.

"I 'dunno. But Ron, can I ask you something?" Harry questioned him.

"Shoot" Ron said with a delighted face.

"How did you know I had a lot on my mind in charms class today?"

"I saw you and Cho smile at each other at dinner. I figured that you would be thinking about it a lot. Male instinct you know." He said while pointing at his head.

"You saw? Do you think anyone else did?" Harry asked feeling a little scared.

"Nah, I mean I could barely notice it!" He laughed.

"Shut up, Ron." Harry laughed with him.

After the little chat with Ron, he and Harry went down to the great hall to play some chess. They had just set up the chessboard when Cho had walked in with a group of her friends. Harry watched as she glided gracefully down to a table and sat making jokes with her friends. It was as if time had stopped just for Harry. He thought back to the conversation he had with her. Perhaps Ron was right. Could Cho like him? Would he be able to announce his love to her? "Not yet..." he thought. He wasn't prepared.

Ron nudged Harry's arm, "Harry? Let's play."

Harry quickly fell out of his daze "Right..."

"Hey guys!" Hermione said with enthusiasm.

Ron looked at Harry, "Aren't you mad at us?"

She just smiled and whispered, "Well, I was, but I got over it."

"Ok? Can we please play now Harry?" Ron moaned.

"Yeah." Harry mouthed.

All through the game Harry sat and wondered why he didn't confess his love to Cho in the hallway. He knew that he had to tell her soon. Love like this can't be held back. Harry had to make the decision. Should her tell her he loved her, or never tell her at all. He couldn't bare not telling her, not aware how she felt back. Harry was going to confess. He knew she mattered too much to just push this aside.

Harry got up from his seat leaving Ron and Hermione alone. Took a deep sigh, and walked.


	5. When is the Right Time?

Just Another Day Ch. 5

By: Hannah Fowler

As Harry walked down the aisle, he could feel his legs shaking with anxiety. He didn't know what to do. Perhaps this wasn't the right time, maybe… he wasn't ready. They were just too different. Harry knew he would have to lay low for a while. He didn't quite understand it, but somehow he knew it was right.

He stumbled back to the table Ron and Hermione were sitting at. Harry felt so much like a lovesick idiot. His stomach didn't quite agree either.

" Why do I even try? I'll never do it. Never." Harry moaned.

" What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at Ron and figured it would just be a waste of time telling him, " Nevermind… I'm feeling kind of sick. I'm going to go upstairs for a bit. See you guys later."

"Bye Harry…" Hermione whispered.

Harry got up and stumbled carelessly over to the dormitories. Not paying attention to who he was bumping into or tripping over. Soon enough he came to the portrait of the Fat Lady, and he was in. No one seemed to notice he was there … it was as if he was invisible. He liked it that way. He could think to himself without anyone asking what's wrong. He hated that so much. Invisible was the way to go in times like this.

Harry quickly fell asleep in his small little bed. He woke up 2 hours later to find Ron sitting up in bed doing Potions homework.

"Your awake…" Ron said.

Harry rubbed his eyes and looked at him, "Yeah… I think I really needed that."

"You looked like it." Ron laughed.

Harry looked at Ron with guilt in his eyes from Cho, " I need to talk to you… and only you."

Ron climbed over to Harry, "What's up Harry?"

It took Harry about a half and hour to explain everything to Ron. He really didn't want to set any attention on himself, but he felt like this was the best thing to do right now. Telling Ron would get it out of his system. He had only wished that this would have never happened. But with love, you can never know. Some things are born to be spoken and let out of their cage. However, others must stay inside and wait until the perfect moment come around… then you can free whatever is inside you. Harry knew that tomorrow would be a different day, and that Cho would recognize him. No matter what.


End file.
